


I'm Blind, Not Deaf

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Behind The Mask Is A Man [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Matt had been so reckless lately, probably because he was too into you stitching him up and too into avoiding work. Now that you forced him to go to work, a rude man rains on everyone's parade. Thankfully, Matt gifted a few punches to the man's smug face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 11:27 and i am not tired.  
> Also, I'm sorry for any typosssss byeeeeee  
> xxx

It was about 5 am when the amazing Matthew Michael Murdock came home. You had woken up because you had to go to work early but couldn't bring yourself to get ready because he wasn't lying next to you when you had woken up.

When the little shit finally did get home, he was badly broken and barely made it to you. Of course you still told him off, repeating what you always say, _"Yo_ _u have to be more fucking careful or else one day I won't have anything to stitch up."_  It always broke your heart to see him this way, needing to stitch him up.  
Boy was he lucky you knew first aid.

You peeled him out of his suit and brought him to bed, cleaned up his wounds, washed up the blood, then kissed him good... morning, I guess.  
Thankfully, he only had bruises and had but one cut on his left arm and was a small, yet deep. 

 

At this point you went off and got ready for work. Now you were fully dressed and ready when all of a sudden, Matt groans loud and calls for you, begging that you don't leave.

I mean, how _could_ you go with that torturous sound eating you alive, making your conscience scream.

 

But this was when you drew the line, snapping because you really had to work today.

No way were you taking shit from him, not today. If he wanted to be around you, he had to go to work with you. You couldn't afford to miss another day of work because you still had to clean up his mess, being an assistant to a very busy _Nelson & Murdock_. To top it off, you promised Karen you'd be there today, so skipping work is **not** an option.

Foggy and her have been really understanding now that they're in on the secret, but that never excused the fact that they have been cutting both you and Matt tons of slack.

You marched up to him, grabbing his _lawyer_  suit, and white stick. "Matthew, wipe off your dramatic pained look and get dressed. I am going to work and you are coming with me, whether you like it or not."

 

Before he could protest, you walked out of the room and shouted, "10 minutes Murdock, or else you won't hear from me again."

You, yourself, didn't even know what you meant when you said that, but you knew that it was exactly the kind of threat that would make him do anything... if he couldn't see through your bluff.

With two minutes to spare, Matt got out with a pitiful look on his face. You knew he was just trying to get you to change your mind. But you weren't having that. You fixed his tie, then pecked his lips quickly, showing your signature puppy dog face... not that he could see it. "I love you, and I hate seeing you like this but you owe this day to Karen and Foggy." He put his hands on your waist then nuzzled his head on the crook of your neck. "I love you... even if you contribute to the pain." he said with a fake cry.

You chuckled and kissed him once more, telling him he was such a sport as the both of you then left for work.

* * *

 

You two went to a café first and ordered coffee before heading off to work, knowing it would ease everyone's stress even just a millionth of a percent.

"Four cups of black coffee please." you said to the woman at the cash register. Matt was next standing next to you, holding his white stick, being all boyfriend-y. The woman gave you your change and receipt then asked to wait a bit as they had just started to brew the coffee. So Matt took that as a sign to sit down while you took it as a sign to look at some of the pastries they were selling.

You were tempted to buy all the sweets but knew you shouldn't, remembering that you had eaten way too much last night on your  _Marvel_ movie marathon. ~~_(WINK, WINK)_~~

"Do you see anything you like, sweetheart?" you heard a man ask, as he stood next to you. You turned to him, seeing he was an employee, smiled, but said you weren't going to buy any pastries.  
"Well, _I_ definitely see something I like." he said pointing somewhere. You turned to the direction he pointed out and saw that he pointed to the mirror, right at you.

You barely smiled. "Uh, I'm just here to get coffee. Also, I have a boyfriend." you said, turning to the woman who had now had your order.

"Thank you ma'am. _Smitty,_ get back to work." she said glancing at her co-worker as she tried to hand your order to you. You tried to take your order, but couldn't because they started arguing. "You know _Andrea,_ you should really start minding your own _fucking_ business. I'm just helping a customer out."

You tried to walk away from the awkward and getting heated situation, thinking the coffee wasn't worth it, but bumped someone behind you. "Sorr-" but you cut yourself off when you saw Matt with a pissed look on his face.  
"No, no, no, no. Matty, it's alright. He's just a classic jerk. So not worth it." you said to him. He wasn't having that though and _Smitty_ just had to make it worse that it already was.

 

"This is your boyfriend, babe? _A blind man-- A sugar daddy, huh?_ No matter what kind of money he makes, he can never satisfy you like I would with his condition."

Oh bitch... you just had to, didn't you?

"SMITTY! WHAT THE HELL?" the woman, or _Andrea,_ whisper-yelled. This just verified what Matt thought he had just imagined he heard. "You know... I'm  blind, not **deaf."** Matt said, pushing past you.  
"Oh yeah, tough guy? What are you gonna do about it? Get your girlfriend tell you where to punch?" he taunted. Matt laughed at this.  
"I don't want to fight you, because I don't want to ruin the suit my girlfriend ironed for me. And I know you don't want to fight me, because I hear _the fucking fear_ radiating off of your flimsy body."  
With that Smitty released a punch, which Matt easily dodged, as it was slow and sloppy. The people around gasped, as the bastard threw more punches but missed everytime.

It took everything Matt had not to break all this guy's bones.

Smitty eventually stopped punching, as he got tired of punching air. It was your cue to step in and slap the man.

"You stupid low life. If had my I let my boyfriend fight you, you wouldn't have that stupid look on your stupid face. But if you fucking mess with me, or _any_ woman for this matter, I swear you'll regret your decision and you'll break all the bones in your body." you said enraged, pulling an equally so Matt away from the scene, getting your coffee as I did.

You got out of the café and held onto Matt's hand, tight, with your cold and sweaty hand, gripping the coffee in the other.

 

 _"Yeah, that's right wench, walk away."_  Smitty said with a satisfied chuckle. Matt froze as he heard the man's voice from afar and then listened to what else was happening.

 _"You know what mother fucker, get out of here and never come back. If you ever show your face, I'll call the police and get your ass arrested."_  Andrea said, pushing the man out. But he didn't budge and even had the nerve to slap the woman, creating a loud slapping sound.

_"You don't fucking tell me what to do you skank."_

With that Matt chuckled dryly, clenched his jaw, dropped his white stick, and ran back to the café, and you couldn't stop him this time.

 

He got back inside, not bothering to pretend like he couldn't see where he was going and straight up punched the man, square on his face, twice. "Get out of my city or else you'll _live..."_ he chuckled devilishly,   _"maybe,"_ he added slowly "to regret it." finishing his threat. The shaken man man couldn't even move and Matty left him like that.

You bit your lower lip as you saw your post-angered boyfriend from afar, knowing he'll need the rest of the day to coo off. You then handed him back the white stick you had picked up, giving a soft smile as you did. He sighed, took it back from you and kissed your head. "I had to. He disrespected you and the girl. I couldn't let that slip." he said, with a little guilty tone.

You nodded understanding. "I know, baby." you said getting his reddened knuckle, kissing it.

 

 

You two finally got to work, and Karen and Foggy where really surprised to see that you that you did. You then said that they shouldn't be surprised because you two did work there after all, mentioning you got coffee for them as well. Matt helped you as you as you did, and Karen noticed his knuckles when he handed her a cup.

"What happened to your knuckles?"

Matt chuckled, "It's a long story."


End file.
